The beginning
by takara410
Summary: The Harems get their own beginning it is like a prequel to Phoboss Harem


I do not own

Lexvan asked so many questions about The Harems, that I wanted to write a story just for them.

When Oceana was three years old her parents had taken her to the near by beach. She walked away from them,walking closer to the water. She fell into the water,as she tried to touch a starfish.

As she went deeper into the water, she still went towards the starfish that she tried to get. She started to lose breath though she felt someone clutch her close to their warm body.

Oceana woke up in a shell like bed,she looked around "Mommy?" She yelled about to cry.

"Shh it`s okay little one." A female said in the water swimming towards her.

Oceana looked at the woman, she was beautiful with hair that was black and she was wearing a torn up shirt that showed her midsection. Oceana looked at the woman with her blue eyes "Mommy?" She questioned going towards her. The woman stopped her from walking, the mermaid pulled herself up .Oceana looked amazed at the tail, going closer to it.

The mermaid played with Oceana`s hair , a male mermaid swam up looking at the two sternly. "Andromeda take her back." He said getting out of the water half way. Andromeda turned his way " No! Shes mine she`ll be our new princess." Andromeda grabbed the child, holding her close for protection.

"She is not one of us,she is a human." He said stepping out of the water,towering over the got out of the water careful of the baby. "She may be human, but she has the heart of a mermaid. See" Andromeda said some ancient words and a pure light surrounded Oceana.

"That may be true but the humans shall miss her." He said looking at the little kissed her on the forehead. "My little princess you'll be with us forever." she said sliding into the water swimming as fast as she can towards the surface.

She hid behind a rock hearing a woman yell "Oceana ! Oceana where are you?"

Andromeda looked at her "Oceana that`s your name,I could not name you any better." Oceana pulled her hair "Momma."

Andromeda looked at her with tears in her eyes "Yes i`m your mother, not that wretched woman!" She heard the woman yell her new daughters name,she hid even farther behind the rock.

"Andromeda put her back." The male said swimming closer

"No! She would be much happier here." Andromeda whispered careful of the woman

He sighed "You are dying how can you raise a child?"

Andromeda dropped her eyes "You did not have to say it like that." Oceana felt the tension so she started to cry, Andromeda hushed her rocking her and having her play in the water.

"How else could I say it ? You are dying thanks to the humans, and you want to raise one!" He said upset at the dying mermaid.

"She is different , not like the others." Andromeda said softly,watching as the human woman carefully touched the water with her toes. Oceana heard her mothers voice "Mommy!" Andromeda looked at the child afraid her other mother heard her. "Shh precious it`s alright nothing can harm you."

Oceana giggled as fish were starting to nibble at her toes, the male mermaid could not help but laugh at her childishness. "See Anthony even you like her."

He stopped laughing to look at her "What are we going to do? They are maybe two days behind us."

Andromeda looked at him "I hate the Pacies attacking our home and slaughtering everyone we love." She said with mad tears in her eyes.

"I agree as well." Anthony said looking to the water thinking of his family members that were now dead.

"Fishies!" Oceana yelled as Andromeda sadly swam closer to where the humans Anthony left Andromeda stopped swimming, she used the last of her strength to give Oceana half of her powers. The powers transformed the magic formed a bond having a bracelet in the shape of a water drop form.

Andromeda slowly swam ,once she felt the sand she let Oceana go. She slowly walked with grace towards the humans,Andromeda swam away but at a much slower pace.

Oceana`s mother Victoria saw her little girl and ran towards did not notice the bracelet or the airy difference of her watched as the two left the beach,waving goodbye to her daughter.

3 Weeks Later

Oceana was crying all day and night as she felt stronger,her mother did not know what to do. "Oceana please stop."

Andromeda and Anthony had been caught and `s last thought as she slowly sank to the bottom was of her daughter


End file.
